Red Hounds
The Red Dogs were originally the 185th Donian Imperial Guard Regiment under Colonel Rodon Senulius, before they commandeered the Carrack ''class Transport they were stationed upon four centuries ago. They are a highly trained and disciplined force that sell themselves out to the highest bidder, they have been known to fight for radical Inquisitors operating in the Segmentum Pacificus, Tempestus and Obscurus, whether as a Protection detail, heretic cleansing and mutant extermination, or intervening in disputes between local or regional rulers. Though they have been careful to not act against The Imperium, fearing its power. Structure Almost entirely infantry, the unit possesses an unusual number of Stubbers, though this may be due to their habit of salvaging whatever weapons and equipment they can find. This attitude has also led them to deploy a small number of captured Sentinels and Chimeras as support vessels. They have retained the same structure as the original unit *Eight "divisions" of 1000 men further divided into *10 100 man companies- primarily infantry with specialized troops scattered throughout. History/Traditions After they were trained, the 185th Donian Imperial Guard Regiment where stationed aboard the Carrack class Transport ''Voidbane and were en-route to a distant warzone. Colonel Rodon Senulius conspired with the Captain of the vessel to Mutiny from the Imperium, declaring that they would no longer fight for the Emperor but instead for themselves and for wealth. The Red Dogs quickly cemented themselves as an effective fighting force, highly disciplined, well-trained and well equipped, the Red dogs fight for the highest bidder, from Radical Inquisitors to minor warlords and anything in-between. Along with their habit of collecting fellow deserters, they have also been known to take in refugees from the various worlds they visit, asking only that they work and earn their place, either as soldiers themselves or assisting in their vessel's daily operations. This civilian population tends to come and go but the original Donians remain behind- choosing to stay with their own people. While composed of soldiers from many worlds, often fellow deserters and smaller mercenary bands they've absorbed, Division command positions are held only by those of Donian descent, as a matter of pride and tradition- with overall command of the Red Hounds passed down the Senulius family line. However, true to their nature as mercenaries, the Colonel and Division Commanders traditionally add an additional clause to their contracts- they are to be provided with female company for the entirety of their employment, as a way of proving that their clients need them and as a way to intimidate them into paying on time. House Fiorenzi of Yaelea Having grown tired of centuries of travel their current commander Merovich "Kingmaker" Senulius accepted an offer he could hardly refuse. House Fiorenzi, a Noble family exiled from the Yaelea System proposed a trade- the Red Hounds would help them reclaim their lands and in return would receive work as their new army, and a permanent home while their commander would be granted a noble title of his own. Category:Eressa Sector Category:Groups Category:Mercenaries and Renegades Category:Mercenaries